There are cleaning sheets that are used by being attached to a head of a cleaning tool which further includes a handle connected to the head. One type of such heretofore-known cleaning sheets is “a disposable wipe-off article including: a heat-sealable sheet; and a bundle of heat-sealable continuous filaments bonded to the sheet and extending in one direction, the continuous filaments being bonded to the sheet by a plurality of heat-seal lines extending in a direction crossing the continuous filaments and arranged intermittently with respect to the longitudinal direction of the continuous filaments.” (See Patent Document 1 listed below.)
Specific embodiments of the wipe-off article disclosed in Patent Document 1 include: an example in which the heat-seal lines consist of a plurality of curved lines that are parallel to one another and that cross the continuous filaments substantially obliquely; an example in which the heat-seal lines consist of a plurality of parallel straight lines that obliquely cross the continuous filaments; and an example in which the heat-seal lines consist of straight lines that obliquely cross the continuous filaments and that cross one another, exhibiting a grid pattern as a whole.
The high degree of freedom of the continuous filaments in the cleaning sheet disclosed in Patent Document 1 achieves good dirt trapping capabilities. However, the high degree of freedom of the continuous filaments causes mutual tangling of the continuous filaments before trapping any dust; this mutual tangling extremely reduces the degree of freedom of the continuous filaments and may thus significantly deteriorate the dirt trapping capabilities. Further, the cleaning sheet disclosed in Patent Document 1 gives absolutely no consideration to prevention of tangling among the continuous filaments.
Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 6,329,308B1